


Wake Up Call

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Dream Sex, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wake Up Call

Harry was having the most amazing dream. Severus was fucking him slowly, their bodies entwined. 

Up, down. In, out. 

Rolling his hips in his sleep, he reached for his cock, his thumb sliding through the precome at the tip.

"Mmm," he heard, Severus's hand finding its way over his hip to join Harry's, Severus's cock pressing against his backside.

They rocked together quietly, only the creaky bed-springs breaking the silence. 

" _Accio_ salve," Severus growled, voice rough from sleep. When it slapped into his hand, he passed it to Harry.

"Fuck." Harry's cock throbbed and Severus chuckled.

"That _is_ the idea."


End file.
